villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zurg Empire
The Zurg Empire is the primary foe of Star Command and main antagonist faction from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, a spin-off TV show from Pixar's popular Toy Story movies. Role The Zurg Empire is an oppressive empire based on Planet Z that seeks to dominate the entire galaxy, bringing them into conflict with Star Command. The empire's name is derived from its ruler, Emperor Zurg. It is unknown if there are more planets that are under the control of the Zurg Empire, though it is shown in the episode Shiv Katall that the Zurg Empire owns a mining planet. Also in Tag Team, Zurg's right-hand man Warp Darkmatter is shown to own an unnamed moon, which he uses as a vacation resort during personal days. As stated in the series, the Zurg Empire is at war against the Galactic Alliance and Star Command, as Zurg and his forces plan to conquer the entire galaxy, which has incited Buzz Lightyear to form Team Lightyear to stop Zurg in his tracks. To that end, Zurg formed numerous evil schemes such as these: *Stealing and corrupting the Uni-Mind to bring every planet of the Galactic Alliance under his control (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) *Creating a robot vampire named Nos-4-A2 to destroy Star Command, as he can control any machine he bites (Nos-4-A2) *Freeing the wanted criminal Torque and giving him a cell-separating device to have him defeat Star Command (The Torque Armada) *Creating a weapon that can seemingly destroy planets when it can actually transport them to another dimension in order to coerce the Galactic Alliance to surrender at will (The Planet Destroyer) *Kidnapping and placing a bounty on XR in order to obtain stolen intelligence of Star Command stored in XR's memory banks (Downloaded) *Inventing an animate sheet known as the Shape Stealer to kill Buzz Lightyear (The Shape Stealer) *Creating a gas that can transform anyone into a blob in order to hack into Star Command (The Crawling Flesh) *Creating clone versions of Team Lightyear using their DNA to take them down from the inside out (The Clone Rangers) Needless to say, thanks to the efforts of Team Lightyear and their allies, they were able of foil Zurg's schemes one by one, much to Zurg's anger and disapproval. It is unknown what happened to the Zurg Empire as the series ended after two seasons. Trivia *It is similar to the Galactic Empire from Star Wars, as they are both empire seeking to take over and maintain control over their respective galaxies. Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Aliens Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:On & Off Category:Extravagant Category:Strategic Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Game Bosses Category:Trickster Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Warlords Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Terrorists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Businessmen Category:Supremacists Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Xenophobes Category:Polluters Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Creation